And God was Absent
by Crazy writter
Summary: What if Homer's picture wasn't hanging behind Marge, and what if Homer hadn't come home early in The Devil Wears Nada? This is my AU on how that episode might have ended. RR please, it makes me happy.


Ned gazed into Marge's eyes, they were majestic. He hadn't been with another woman since Sarah. After all didn't every human have needs? He was no exception. The down side, and this was something that was quickly slipping from his mind, was that said person he wanted badly was married. To add, she was a married mother of three. How could God ever forgive him for such indiscretions, but his self restraint was draining away faster than you could say stop. And if what he saw within those blue pools was any indication, she wanted him just as badly. If only he wasn't a God...

Then every thought escaped him, he felt soft, moist lips upon his own.

This was grand. This was fourth of July times one hundred.

Just as quickly as her lips fell upon his own, the kiss was over.

It couldn't be over, not just yet. He'd drunk from the devils chalice and was left unsatisfied

Sweet nectar droplets lingered in his pallet. Thus the crave still remained.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Marge was embarrassed. But what was done was done, or so she thought.

"Don't." Was all Ned could say. Bravely he leaned in to kiss her.

In that kiss he poured all his pent up sexual frustration.

He could feel the heat between their bodies, it was rising and he could do nothing to quench the flame. It was too late.

He took her hand, placed it to his heart and whispered into her ear. "Do you feel that?"

"It's so strong." Her hand trembled.

"It's all for you. Make me feel loved again Marge, let me hold you if only for tonight."

He stood and she followed. Hand in hand they made their way upstairs. It was all surreal, so wrong. So very wrong.

She had been fantasizing about him longer than she cared to admit, and he had been coveting her. How could he not? She was beautiful, patient, loving, strong but also neglected and walked on. He needed to correct that. He needed to show her she was beautiful beyond words. If that was wrong, then he be damned. He was going to love her. Show her the true meaning of devotion and care. Besides his fat, rude bully of a neighbor didn't deserve her. How they got together to begin with was incomprehensible.

Swallowing the last bit of uncertainty, Ned reached the last step and lead Marge into her room.

God be cursed.

God be forgot.

God should turn around because he didn't want to stop.

"Ned?" Her voice low, as if she couldn't understand how they got there.

"Yes."

"I'm scared."

"So am I... Do you want me? Do you want this? We can stop if you say no."

"I do."

"Then this is for you." Wrapping his arms around her he brought her close and kissed her. "You feel right in my arms."

"I feel safe."

"You are. I would never hurt you Marge. I'd take care of you and treat you like the queen you are..."

"Is this right?" She averted her gaze, keeping her eyes down at the floor, "Is it wrong to want you?"

She knew he'd have the answer, it seemed he always did. Why wouldn't he this time?

"I'd be lying if I said I don't know... It is but I don't care." He cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own. "Do you how hard it is to watch you day in and day out?"

"Ned?" She attempted to chastise him for his feelings but found she couldn't. She'd be a hypocrite, and that she wasn't.

"We can stop right here, right now, but please listen. I need you to."

So she did.

"After Maude died you were there to comfort me, you didn't have to, but you were. The only friend it seems I truly have. If it wasn't for you Homer would've never spoken to me during her funeral, so in a way it was really you who made me feel better, if only a little bit. Now that I see, you're the voice behind him, encouraging him to be kind towards me. It might be selfish of me to say this but I want some of those kind words, that Marge strength for myself. I guess what I'm saying is I love you. Yes, I know its wrong coveting my neighbors wife but I don't give a God diddily damn, I love you Marge."

"Want to know a secret?"

He swallowed his pride and nodded. Here it came, the rejection.

"In a deep, dark level I've always wanted us to happen." She admitted in a hushed tone, it was hardly audible but Ned still heard. His heart soared.

His heart raced with anticipation, with the need to claim her body as his own.

In attempt to dispel any remaining fear she drew herself against Ned, hugging him to her. She drank him in as much as her small hands allowed. He was lean and firm against her.

He was like a fortress keeping every horror at bay. She felt safe, she believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her.

He was so gentle and compassionate. He knew of no other way.

"Marge." He sighed.

They stayed in mutual embrace for what felt like ages.

Ned knew he couldn't hold back, someone had to take the initiative.

His hand snaked up to caress her side, inches away from her zipper, in silent permission to undress her.

"It's okay." She said, guiding his hand to her zipper. "You can take it off."

Each click of the zippers tongue was excruciating bliss.

Reaching the last hook the dress hit the floor on it own accord, and he stepped away. His mouth immediately fell open upon seeing her naked, she was perfection.

Long legs, bountiful breasts, delicate curves and lean tummy.

Taking off his own shirt he walked back to her so they could explore one another. Probing and tracing every valley, contour and dip of each others form, they stared in wonder. Her at how well kept he was and he at how beautiful she was. Beneath their clothing lay paradise.

As her hand traced his lower ab, he looked into her eyes, awe lay there. It was eerie how someone could be so entranced by another, he felt a electrified shiver run down his spine and he shivered with the intensity.

Cupping her chin he made her stare up at him, to kiss her, then backed her up til' her legs hit the bed and laid her down gently.

From where he stood he could examine her more in depth.

His eyes eventually landed on her hip, there was something beneath her underwear, he could tell. A small scar was poking out.

Intrigued,he slowly reached down to tug at one end of her underwear until his other hand joined in, freeing her of her last garment, he stood between her parted legs and stared down at her. She began to unzip him while he traced the scar with his finger. It could be no more than two centimeters long and very narrow.

"How did you get this?" He asked as he continued to run his finger over her.

She squirmed and batted his hand away.

"Stop, I'm ticklish."

"Really? That can be fun." He smiled.

It wasn't soon before he too was naked.

She laid back again and beckoned him with a simple stare. He had no other option than to comply, if there was one it didn't come to mind. He lowered himself to lay on top of her, her body was so compliant and soft. He felt himself grow more then before. The anticipation in the air was thick, reminding Ned of stormy nights as a kid when he used to count lighting strikes, the sound was thrilling when they struck. So loud and powerful. Nothing got in its way.

He slid his hand up to cup her breast, they weighed heavy in his hands. He'd forgotten how good this felt, just holding her in his hands, weighing her. He wanted to remember more. Licking his lips he latched on to her breast, yup, this also felt right. Not only for himself but for Marge too. She gasped out loud, compelling him to begin sucking, lapping and licking.

He was rewarded, a moan escaped Marge's mouth, her hands mussed his hair and her back arched, pushing her breast to fill his mouth.

He couldn't stop, he wanted to savor every inch of her. Shimming down, he splayed his fingers, covering her warm flesh. Running his hands down, around and up her compliant body

"You so beautiful." He repeated again and again between kisses.

"Ned, I'm ready." Drawing him up to face her, she confessed. "I want you."

And thank God, Ned thought, because I can't hold back any more.

Staring into her eyes, he kissed her once more, guided himself and sheathed himself in her in one swift motion. Both let out soft, long gasps at the sudden intrusion.

She wasn't quite prepared for Ned's offer. He was long and thick, while Homer wasn't.

Her back arched, her arms wrapped around his back and she bit into one of his pecks. Suppressing a barrage of curses.

A hiss escaped from Ned's lips, still he held her close. Easing her to him, allowing her to grow accustomed to his size before proceeding.

"Sshhh, it's okay." He softly spoke to her. "Whenever you're ready, honey. Whenever you're ready."

Seconds later she nodded her head and he began rocking against her slowly and languidly, their hips meeting in mutual agreement, then his movements became faster and passionate. All along she moaned and called out his name. Grinding herself to him.

Sweat glistened on his back, her fingers were slick with his exertion and she was driven ever closer to the edge. But Ned wouldn't allow her, he slowed when he felt her clench and quickened his pace when he couldn't hold back his desire.

It was intense, everything they could imagine they did. Her on him, her on her stomach and even standing. He was that strong.

He lifted her against a wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, what followed was a great orgasm. They hit their climax one followed shortly by the other.

Panting he continued driving into her, spilling himself til' she drank in all that he offered.

They stayed glued to each other, their bodies blissfully pressed together.

Their sweat intermingled, their limps trembling with the sheer joy of finally living out their fantasies.

It took great effort to pull apart, they wanted to remain in the moment but knew they couldn't.

"That was wonderful." Ned said, picking up his discarded clothing.

"It was, it was magical." She blushed, then turned serious. "I suppose this can't happen again?"

"No, wish we could but it ends here, no one could ever know. I love you Marge but I won't be one to destroy a family."

"Ned, look at us." She pointed out. "Look at you."

He ran his hands down his body, not fully understanding her meaning. "I thought you like this." He said, indicating his build.

"It's not your body, okay, yes, it is. Look down at yourself."

He did, what he saw shocked him. "God diddly, God diddly, frickit frackit, damn it!" He cursed in anger.

"We were carried away Ned, there's nothing else to say."

"But me without protection, it just - I'm sorry Marge."

"We'll wait, if anything does happen, I'll - I don't know. I'm scared, Ned." Tears began spilling "We shouldn't have done this."

"No, hear me Marge. I don't regret what happened. I hope you don't, do you?" He drew her in for a hug.

"But, but, but what if I, we."

"We get pregnant, then I'll be there. We'll figure it out when the time comes, but let's not dwell on it. I'll take care of everything, okay?" He said, running his hands down her back in loving strokes. "I'll make sure you're both okay if comes down to it."

"What about Homie? He'll be crushed."

"We won't tell him, it'll stay between us if that's what you want."

"No, I can't do that. How about you, don't you want to know your child?"

"Of course... Marge, we're getting way ahead of our selves. We'll figure it out if comes to that, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you." He let her go and dressed, leaving Marge to ponder their future.


End file.
